


City of Roses

by lolachrome



Category: Sufjan Stevens - Fandom, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: AMV, F/F, Fanvid, Gen, Sufjan Stevens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: On the top of your head, there is a poem. Escapade 2019 premiere.





	City of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Description: On the top of your head, there is a poem.  
> Music Source: Sufjan Stevens "City of Roses"  
> Visual Source: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid // Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon  
> Escapade Premiere, 2019.  
> A transformative work.


End file.
